Waiting
by Kiwi-NyAry
Summary: Hace 5 años desde que Karin esta con su corazón partido y ahora que ella ya lo estaba superado el regresa. Para pedir le perdón. Como le irá a nuestro Toshiro... ( HitsuKarin)
1. Chapter 1

H _ola aún vivo jeje, lo sé todos quieren jugar aquien mata a Aryenev. Bueno ya regrese después de estar un tiempo fuera. Y pues les traigo esta historia como entreda de mi regreso xD bien que lo disfruten._

Habian pasado casi 5 años desde que ese albino la dejo con el corazón roto, desde entonces tuvo miedo a enamorse y de tener un novio. Estuvo sola todo ese tiempo, aunque muchos chicos comenzaron a interesar se por ella, pero ella ni hablar ninguno superaba a Hitsugaya Toshiro el niño genio, capitan de la decima división el albino de sus sueños.

Desde ese día que, ella le dijo lo que sentia, el la rechazó y el cobar de jamas regresó al mundo humano. Rangiku le habia dicho que tal vez la habia rechazando por Hinamori Momo una amiga de la infancia del peli-blanco.

Ella estayo en llanto cuanto le dijo eso Rangiku y desde ese dia perdió su sonrisa y dejo de ser una niña juguetona.

Ahora era fria como la nieve, pero hermosa como la luna y como la luna oculta una parte de ella ,Karin también acultuba esa desepcion.

Ahora tenía 18 años, próximamente los 19. Su cabello era largo le daba más o menos abajo de su tracero, sus ojos negros sin brillo eran como la noche fria y tenebrosa , su piel blanca como la nieve y sus labios rojos intensos es como si fuera una Yuki-onne, las mujeres de las nieves, hermosas pero con un frio en su corazón inmenso.

Asi era ella así era Kurosaki Karin.

Ahora estaba estudiando dibujo, su más grande sueño tener un manga de su historia favorita, una que ella había inventando hacer que de unos chicos que eran reptilianos y tenian poderes , como los shinigamis.

Estaba feliz porque había ganado una beca para ir a estudiar a Grecia, ademas sus maestros la estaban alientando para que sacara su manga, era la mejor de la escuela, la mejor no habia alguien que se le cruzara en su camino, con el mismo talento que ella.

Ahora estaba de vacaciones pero ella dicidio tomar él tiempo como una oportunidad de mejorar.

Estaba escuchando música de su banda favorita de metal alternativo Breaking Benjamín, una banda inglesa con pocos seguidores pero con unas melodías hermosas, en una libreta tenia varios dibujos de sus protagonistas uno de ellos se parecia bastante a Hitsugaya Toshiro y otro a ella.

Sus lapices de dibujo regados por toda la habitación y su goma, tirada ya hacia.

La azabache se habia dormido dibujando estaba muy cansada,ademas hacia un calor del infierno que mataba a los insectos.

Se despertó , cuando Yuzu subio con una limonada.

_ toma Karin-cha.- Yuzu puso el basó en las manos de la peli-negra y esta comenzo a beber lo era refrescante la bebida.

_ oye Karin-chan puedes ir por esta lista de cosas a la tienda de Urahara.- Karin tomo la lista.

_ bien, solo que me dare una ducha rápida y enseguida voy.- la azabache corrió al baño.

Yuzu salio de la habitación para estudiar un poco sus libros de modelos de ropa ya que hacer diseñadora de ropa.

Yuzu ocupaba a su hermana como su modelo ya que Karin tenia unas piernas hermosas, unas nalgas espectaculares, su abdomen plano hermoso y sus pechos eran de un tamaño normal, muchas empresas se habian fijado en Karin para tener la como modelo pero la hermosa peli-negra rechazó todas.

Su melliza de ojos color chocolate, le hacia ropa y muchas chicas comenzaron a preguntar de que marca era la ropa, así su hermana comenzo a ganar dinero y reputación, tenía una pequeña tienda donde vendian todo tipo ropa para damas , desde kimonos hasta tenis y maquillaje.

* * *

~~~~~ **EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS** ~~~~~~~

Un joven capitan peli-blanco, ya hacia el papeleo se veia como un chico de 19 años, era alto media 1.86, su cabello blanco seguí peinado en la misma forma cuando inico la guerra de los Quincys, sus ojos turquesa estaban muy apagados en su brilló y esplendor.

Si dio cuenta muy tarde , que Momo estaba enamorada de Kira, además ya eran novios y estaban saliendo.

Toshiro no podía más.

Desde esos 5 años, Matsumoto le dijo que se habia portado muy grocero con Karin, la hizo a un lado. Le dijo que todo el tiempo se preocupaba mucho por el y no por los demas, era un egoista. Queria remediar lo sucedido con Karin, pero hace unos meses hubo una fiesta en la casa de Rangiku y como su teniente era una borracha.

Tuvo que ir a la habitacion de Matsumoto por un suéter para su teniente, y sorpresa con lo se encontro era un monton de cartas del mundo humano, el peli-blanco no le tomo importación y cuando hiba a tomar el suéter que estaba en la cama.

sus ojos se agrandaron, todas las cartas eran de Kurosaki Karin, hizo aún lado el suéter y se sento para mirar las, en la carta habia fotos y dibujos.

La primera que leyo decia así

1/2/2012

 _Hola, Rangiku-san.¿ cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. Sabes quería contar te que hoy ire a jugar fútbol internacional femenil en Tokyo, será grandioso. Nuestro uniforme será morado ,_

 _ademas Yuzu ya tenie planeado unas porras, para animar el equipo. Quisiera que puedieras ver el partido, ya que saldra en televisión, estoy muy contenta. Tenemos todo el fuego en nuestro corazón y queremos ganar y sé que lo lográremos. Además mí cabello ya me está creciendo ahora me llegua hasta los hombros._

 _Espero tu respuesta con amor Karin._

 _Postata: espero y te guste el collar que te mande. Te quiere Karin~_

Había una foto de ella con su equipo de fútbol y lucia muy linda con el uniforme y su cabello negro ya había crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que la vio.

Despues tomo otra, ahora había la foto de Karin con un vestido blanco con un moño negro a un costado. Los ojos del albino se iluminaron al ver la así ademas su pelo ya estaba más largo, leyó la carta.

13/4/2012

 _Hola Rangiku-san, sabes hoy ire a una fiesta con mi familia estoy muy contenta porque, ganamos el torneo y ahora iré a jugar béisbol, otro de mis deportes favoritos. Y el vestido que me hiciste quedó hermoso. Sabes todas se morirán de envidia eres la mejor Rangiku- san, Yuzu y Kon mandas saludos y abrazos. Con cariño Karin~_

Abajo de la carta habia una foto de Karin con el trofeo y su equipo con medallas de oro.

Leyo otra carta. 3/5/2012

 _Rangiku-san, hoy iremos a la playa. Yo y mi hermana queriamos saber si querías venir con nosotras. Att: Karin_

Toshiro recordó que ese día Rangiku puso muchos pretextos para irse de pinta al mundo humano y lo más posible es que fue a ver a Karin.

Pero sus ojos brillaron aún más cuándo vio la foto de Karin en un traje de baño, con dos trensas y un sobrero y una sandia en la mano, ademas hay estaba Rangiku y Yuzu con paletas de hielo en la mano. Y leyo igual la carta

4/5/2012

 _Ayer me divertí mucho contigo Rangiku-san, gracias por el broche. Tkm Karin~_

Habia muchas cartas pero leyo mas más reciente.

22/03/2016

 _Rangiku-san hoy ire a patinar con_ _un amigo, su nombre es Sasuke . Es muy lindo conmigo y me compro, un collar de mariposa, es hermoso. Y espero y te gusten las zapatillas que te compre: con cariño Karin~_

La sangre del peli-blanco le irbio al ver a Karin tomado de los hombros con un chico humano de pelo amarillo, ojos verdes y un poco más alto que ella.

Desde eso ya no es muy feliz, habia pensando en mandar le una carta a Karin pero siempre que las hacia, terminaba casi llorando y mejor rompía la carta.

tal vez ella ya era feliz con alguien más, con otro humano que no se merecía la azabache.

Suspiró y se espantó cuando Rangiku, llegó a su oficina gritando como loca.

_Taichou!.- dijo la peli-naranja a todo lo que deba de sus pulmones.

_ que quieres Matsumoto.- contestó enojado, ha lo que Matsumoto le dijo _ tengo una invitación de vacaciones al mundo humano, se la manda Kurosaki-Taichou.-

El oji-turquesa tomo la carta y miro que Rangiku llevaba dos cartas una como le habia dado y otra rosa.

_ y dime la otra carta de color rosa de quién es.- exigió saber.

_ es, es de, una ,amiga.- dijo Rangiku y salió corriendo, pero no se dio cuenta que se le cayó una foto de la carta rosa.

Toshiro al ver el papel fue a recoger lo, era Karin y estaba más hermosa.

Su cabello está trezado de lado, sus dos copetes en cada lado la hacian ver hermosa, llevaba puesto una camisa con cuadros pequeños y estaba abrazando a un caballo de color gris.

Las mejillas del albino se ruborizaron al ver la.

 _Continuara..._

Hola otra vez jejeje xD bueno , esta historia tendr capítulos maximo pero estarán en partes ósea que estarán subidos por partes y no en uno mismo así que esta es la primera parte de la historia nos vemos ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Sus ojos brillaron y una leve sonrisa se le formó en los labios del peli-blanco, extrañaba a esa linda azabache la extrañaba mucho pero después de recordar ese suceso que ocurrió hace 5 años hacía que se sintiera culpable.

 **Hace 5 años**

Toshiro y Karin caminaban cerca de la pequeña colina que se formaba en el río de Karakura, los dos hiban muy callados pero el silencio fue interrumpido por la peli-negra que se detuvo mirando al suelo, Toshiro al ver que su amiga no caminaba se detuvo.

— Pasa algo Kurosaki?— pregunto. Karin negó con la cabeza y suspiro, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

— B-bueno si, si pasa algo— el albino also una ceja. — De que se trata—

La azabache miro al suelo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron profundamente.

— T-Toshiro...Yo...Yo...—

— Tu que Kurosaki, te sientes mal o tienes algo?— hablo preocupado, Karin suspiro y se sonrojó aún más.

— Toshiro... Tú me gustas desde hace tiempo y yo solo quería decir te lo que yo siento por ti, antes de que te fueras del mundo humano y pues espero y tú sientes lo mismo por mí—

El corazón de Karin se aceleró de una manera enorme como si hubiera corrido un maratón y de la boca de Toshiro se dejó salir una risa burlona.

— Debes de estar bromeando verdad?— loa ojos negros de Karin se agrandaron y puso su mano en su pecho. — D-De que hablas Toshiro está no es n-ninguna broma—

La sonrisa de Toshiro se desvaneció y volvió a tomar su compostura fría y amarga.

— Kurosaki...para empezar deja te de payasadas!, yo no siento nada por ningun humano además porque eh de sentir algo por una niña inmadura como tú. Sabes algo Kurosaki eso es lo que me desagrada más de los humanos que tiene sentimientos estupidos y que no saben ni lo que sienten si en verdad es amor o no, y otra Kurosaki quien desearía estar con alguien como tú con esa actitud y esa forma de ser tan patética— Las palabras del albino eran duras y fuertes.

Derrepente comenzó a llover poco a poco de los hermosos ojos de Karin comenzaron a salir lágrimas, Toshiro al ver el clima decidió irse de ese lugar pero sin antes decir le otra cosa a Karin.

— Ah otra cosa Kurosaki, no vuelvas a buscar me jamás, ni siquiera me mandes cartas o mensajes. Te lo advierto con anticipación—

despues de eso Toshiro se fue a su oficina del mundo humano, pero ella... Karin estaba muy lastimada se fue corriendo a su casa y mientras corría debajo de esa tormenta deseaba jamás a ver conocido a Hitsuagaya Toshiro.

 **Ahora**

Toshiro suspiro y acaricio la foto donde estába Karin, deseaba poder volver a ver la aunque sé por unos segundos pero la verdad actuaría como un cobarde.

Paso su mano por su cabello y habrio un cajón de su escritorio de madera colocó la foto con cuidado en unos papeles prohibidos que en realidad eran cartas para ella.

Tomo una carta y la releyó otra vez.

5/6/2016

 _Hola Karin!_

 _Soy Toshiro Hitsugaya bueno la verdad no sé cómo escribir una carta pero la verdad es que quería que me perdonarás por lo de hace 5 años, estoy muy arrepentido y pues espero volver a ver te! Y cuando nos veamos tal vez platicar con un poco sobre lo nuestro ya sé que no tenemos una relación amistosa ni de amor pero al menos quisiera que volviéramos a llevar nos como los viejos tiempos._

 _Att: Toshiro Hitsugaya_

Suspiro y la volvió a aguardar. Se quitó su haori y lo colocó en la silla, se dirigio a las puertas del mundo humano para tomar esas pequeñas vacaciones en Karakura.

Al llegar se encontró con Jushiro y Yoruichi quienes platicaban sobre algo al parecer muy interesante.

— Si, además ella sería perfecta para la nueva selección de princesas de la sociedad de almas— Yoruichi sostenía una foto y Jushiro asistía con una mano en la barbilla.

— Y dime ella como se llama, es muy guapa— decía el mayor peli-blanco, Toshiro se quedó escuchando en unos cuantos metros de distancia.

la mujer gato sonrío — Ella es mi discípula Kurosaki Karin, cuenta con una conducta maravillosa y es muy fuerte—

Los ojos aguamarina de Toshiro se agrandaron. Pero como! Karin, ella en la sociedad de almas como princesa del clan Shiōn!? Pero porque.

Se quedó aún escuchando más.

— Vaya así que ella a de ser hermana de Ichigo verdad Yoruichi-san— la mujer asistio pero al sentir la presencia de Toshiro sonrío maliciosamente y su mirada de volvio dura.

— Si, además mi querida alumna se a vuelto formidable. Inclusive a estado poniendo sus ojos sobre un chico muy fuerte en el mundo humano tal vez él sea un shinigami. A lo que puede hacer el amor—

Estas palabras fueron como unas balas atravesando el pecho de Toshiro. Jushiro también noto la presencia de Toshiro y sonrío.

— oh entonces Karin-chan se fija en los hombres fuertes y guapos?. Entonces tiene que conocer a nuestro querido Capitán Shiro-chan— decía sin saber aún nada del asunto.

La peli-morada sonrío. — No lo creo! A ella le gustan los hombres cálidos y muy muy fuertes! Sobre todo los que son muy amables—

Toshiro apreto las manos y los dientes.

Yoruichi no dejaba de sonreír, esto molestaba a nuestro joven capitán y hacía que su riatsu se elevará.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del mundo humano y le entro a Jushiro la carta de vacaciones y salió de hay lo más rápido posible. Aún no dejaba de pensar en eso de Karin tal vez tenía razón ya había un humano en su corazón que la hiba hacer feliz.

 _~ Mundo Humano~_

Karin había salido a comprar, llevaba puesto un pequeño short azul marino haciendo resaltar sus hermosas piernas blancas, unos tenis negros y una camisa de color blanco de manga corta y su cabello negro estaba suelto.

Bien para Karin esa ropa era su favorita además de ser de primavera!. Derrepente sintió ún riatsu familiar y sus ojos se agrandaron el riatsu le pertenecía "Toshiro" sintió mucha triste y miedo. Al igual que Karin, Hitsugaya había sentido el poder espiritual de ella y miraba en aquella dirección donde se encontraba, quería ir rápidamente y ver la pero estaba mal ya después de ese suceso tan estupido que la hizo separar de ella.

Sus ojos miraron al suelo y aterrizó suavemente, llego a la tienda de Urahara y lo primero que hizo fue pedir su gaiga. Se despido de Urahara y salió de hay.

Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, unos tenis blancos y una camisa de manga corta de botones de color azul marino. Suspiro fuerte y agachó su mirada hacia el suelo, varias chicas comenzaron a chillar enamoradas.

Sin darse cuenta llego donde estaba él riatsu de Karin, podía sentir lo a tan solo dos cuadras de el, así que aceleró el paso y al tener la a tan solo una pequeña barda que los separaba hacia que las manos de Toshiro quisieran escalar aquella barda y encontrar se con ella, pero recordó lo que le dijo a Karin " _No vuelvas a buscar me te lo advierto con anticipación"_

Solo se quedó parado colando sus manos sobre aquella barde y el riatsu de Karin se alejó rápidamente.

No!, No soportaba esto! Quería ver la. Apreto sus manos y hizo desvanecer su poder espiritual. Hiba a ver la quisiera o no quisiera amaba a esa chica.

Sus piernas largas hacían que se moviera más fácil y llego donde estaba Karin, ella estaba comprando helado en un carrito heladero.

Toshiro se ocultó detrás de un árbol grueso de cerezo y fijo su mirada sobre la joven, sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse al ver la otra vez. Notaba con delicadeza cada detalle de su bello cuerpo y se dio cuenta que ella era más baja de lo que recordaba.

La azabache tomo el cono de helado sobre sus dedos y comenzó a comer lo, varios chicos comenzaron a chiflar le a la Kurosaki y a decir le " preciosa o muñeca ", bien para Toshiro estaba bien pero esos hijos de perra no durarían un segundo vivos. Escondido admiro las largas pestañas de Karin que se estaban rizando a causa de ser tan largas, en realidad ya no era la antigua niña que él conocía y sintia su corazón palpitar como demente.

Rápidamente corrió detrás de Karin avanzando la de la cintura y pegando se a su cuerpo. La azabache de sorpresa tiro su helado de chocolate al suelo.

Y se extremecio al sentir esas manos frías que un par de veces la salvaron de varios Hollows.

— K-Karin— la azabache al oír la voz de su ex amor sintio miedo y lo golpeó fuertemente con el codo sacándole el aire.

Toshiro callo al suelo y miro como Karin se alejaba rápidamente de hay, no! No quería perder la!.

Rapidamente se puso de pie y corrio tras ella, sin duda alguna la azabache era muy veloz pero Toshiro era más alto así que en un movimiento brusco la estampó en contra de un árbol.

La Kurosaki le dio una patada en el pie a Toshiro y este se callo, ella hiba a comenzar a correr pero el la tomo del pie haciendo la que perdiera el contro de su equilibrio. Cayendo en el pecho de su agresor.

— Suelta me— el albino abrazo a Karin y movió su cuerpo para que el quedará encima de ella, tomó sus muñecas y las presionó contra el pasto.

— Espera...—

— Espera... Karin— decía cabreado el joven albino, la azabache quería mover se pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien aprisionado contra el suyo.

— Que quieres, maldito imbecil— en los ojos de Karin se notaba la rabia que sentía hacia el.

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

— Que quieres maldito imbecil!— dijo ella con odio, Toshiro apreto un poco las muñecas de Karin y está gimió despacio de dolor.

— Quiero hablar contigo — Karin sonrío y rápidamente hecho su cabeza hacia delante dándole un cabezazo al albino, este soltó las muñecas de la azabache y ella rápidamente comenzó correr.

Hitsugaya se quedó un poco atrás por el maldito cabezazo, vaya que Karin tenía una cabeza de diamante!.

El con las manos en la cabeza comenzó a correr rápidamente para alcanzar la, una señora de mayor de edad al percatarse de que la joven azabache era seguida llamó a los oficiales que estaban a unas cuadras.

Los policías persiguieron a Toshiro, en una curva que la peli-negra dio nuestro joven albino perdió el equilibrio cayendo contra el suelo, los oficiales arrestaron al peli-blanco.

— Joven pero que cre que hace, a caso aquella chica es su novia?. O trataba de hacer le algo— dijo un oficial de 30 años, mientras levantaba a Toshiro, este se quedó mudo sin responder aquella pregunta.

— joven si no responde en este momento tendré que llevar lo a la pricion para hacer una investigación— hablo en segundo policía. ¡ vaya lío que se había metido! Para su suerte Matsumoto pasaba por hay y se quedó con la boca abierta de ver a su capitán ahí con esos oficiales.

" Ahora en qué lío te habrás metido Taichou" Rangiku se acercó y abrazo a Toshiro.

— Hijo pero qué haces aquí! Que a pasado Oficial sucede algo malo con mi sobrino— Hitsugaya se quedó en shock pero tuvo que seguir le la corriente a su teniente.

— Si señorita, verá usted su sobrina al parecer andaba seguiendo una chica, inclusive me dijeron que intentó forzar la— el albino frunció el ceño.

— se equivoca oficial sólo intenta hablar con mi novia— mintió, Rangiku miró a Toshiro y sonrío.

— disculpe oficiales sucede que mi sobrino tuvo una discusión con su novia hace una semana y se enojaron , tal vez él intentó hablar con ella pero ella se negó y conociendo a esa chica es muy fuerte y orgullosa— el albino asistio.

— así pasó oficiales— dijo seguro, los oficiales asistieron.

— bien joven le creo, pero tenga más cuidado ya que las personas se alarman muy rápido, han sucedido casos así a causa del amor pero que se le hace tengo cuidado joven y nos vemos— los oficiales comenzaron a caminar nuevamente a su base, Rangiku sonreía mientras se veían pero luego cambió esa mirada calida por una fría como nunca.

— Bien jovencito creo que hay que hablar— Toshiro comenzó a caminar sin escuchar a Rangiku.

— Taichou!— la peli-naranja lo sigio. — quería hablar con Karin verdad?— los ojos turquesa se agrandaron y sintió un dolor en su pecho solo de recordar cómo ella se alejaba de el, seguido en silencio sin hablar le a su teniente.

— vamos Taichou sé que querías hablar con ella, pero debes de saber que ella tal vez ya no sienta lo mismo por usted— Toshiro se quedó parado ante las palabras y nuevamente el dolor en su pecho.

—Taichou, Karin-chan ya cambió y ella ya no anda detrás de usted! Cómo antes que siempre lo buscaba para jugar fútbol o comer juntos, Karin-chan ella...—

— Que hice mal Matsumoto?, que hice para que ella me odiara así! Yo solo... Yo solo quiero hablar con ella— susurro, Rangiku suspiro.

— Ahora usted siente como Karin-clan se sintió cuando usted la rechazó!— El albino asistio y miro al cielo.

— solo quiero hablar un poco con ella , tomar su mano durante unos segundos y ser como antes— dijo al viento.

* * *

Por otro lado Karin al percatarse de que ya no la seguía, sintió sus ojos aguadar se pero apretó los ojos para no llorar. Había sido lindo volver a ver lo y tener lo cerca pero no quería volver a sentir esa tristeza en sus corazón otra vez.

comenzo a caminar normalmente y entro a la tienda de dulces, tenía mucha hambre después de que ese idiota le tirara su helado de chocolate, busco una bolsa de chocolate blanco, los pago y comenzó a devorar los.

mientras disfrutaba su barra de chocolate blanco y caminaba de regreso a casa, recordó cuando le metió a la fuerza chocolate amargo al albino, sonrío cuando este le gusto y comenzó a sentir un ligero gusto hacia este dulce amargo, rápidamente esfumó sus pensamientos poniéndose nuevamente sería y fría.

Llego a la clínica Kurosaki y lo primero que hizo fue colocar las cosas que compro en orden en el refrigerador mientras le contaba a su hermana lo que había pasado.

— Que!— decía Yuzu asotando sus manos contra la mesa de la cocina, Karin respondió desde el refrigerador.

— así es Yuzu, Toshiro quería hablar conmigo—

—No! Karin-chan sabes que ese idiota de Hitsugaya ignoró tus sentimientos hace 5 años y el idiota ahora vuelve como si nada! Pero quien se cree el dueño de tu corazón?— respondía Yuzu mientras cortaba las verduras de manera violenta, sabía que su hermana había llorado por Toshiro casi tres años y que esos malditos años vio a su hermana en la depresión! No de ninguna manera ese idiota hiba a volver a ver a Karin.

—lo sé Yuzu! Pero yo ya no quiero saber más de él! Ya lo eh superado!— cerró el refrigerador y camino hacia la cocina.

— Yuzu ten cuidado con no cortar te, no queremos accidentes— hablo ella mientras le sonreía a su hermana.

— hay algo en que pueda ayudar te?— pregunto pero Yuzu negó y le dijo que mejor fuera a regar las plantas del invernadero del patio, la azabache asistio y se fue a la parte trasera de su hogar, tomó una regadera de mano y comenzó a regar las flores y verduras del lugar.

* * *

Toshiro se había ido a su oficina del mundo humano y se quedó acostado mirando al techo pensando cuando la conoció, jamás se imaginó en la belleza que se había convertido esa niña muy poco femenina que conoció hace tiempo, realmente era hermosa era como una princesa! O más más que eso! Tal vez toda una diosa!.

Sentia que ella ya no estaba a su nivel, sentía que ella ahora era la mirada de muchos, la perdición de muchos inclusive tal vez el motivo de querer llamar su atención!, en verdad tenía mucha competencia ahora.

tomo su móvil y buscó su numero ya que se lo había jaqueado a su teniente cuando estaba borracha. Marco y sintio su corazón latir cuando ella le contesto.

— hola— dijo ella, él se quedó mudo y se quedó escuchando su bella voz de ángel.

— hola?— dijo otra vez pero al no tener respuestas colgó, el albino pasó sus manos por su cabello y se puso de pie.

Saco un libro nuevo de un cajón y de este saco una foto donde aparencian Toshiro, Karin y sus amigos en aquel campo de fútbol donde sintió algo raro por aquella niña pero no pudo describir.

Penso que tal vez ella ya estaba al lado de un humano, solo de pensar eso sentía que sus riatsu elevarse, tenía que calmarse antes de que media sociedad de almas llegara alarmados. suspiro y puso la foto debajo de su almohada.

Queria ir a ver aquel campo de fútbol donde inició su amistad. Al llegar se encontró con un par de niños discutiendo por el lugar, el primer equipo era de cinco niñas de 12 años y el otro equipo era cinco niños de la misma edad.

— Nosotras llegamos primero ustedes deber de esperar a que términos nuestro entrenamiento— decía un niña de pelo verde mientras se miraba con odio con ese chiquillo del otro equipo.

— ah si pues las niñas no saben jugar bien y además huelen feo— se defendió el otro equipo, la niña hiba a comenzar a golpear a ese niño pero Toshiro tuvo que intervenir para su mala suerte.

— oigan enanos, no creen que será mejor que jueguen juntos para decidir quién ocupará la cancha primero— decía hacercandose, los chiquillos se miraron entre sí y gritaron buena idea.

El albino fue a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano para mirar el partido pero otra discusión se hizo presente ahora se estaban peleando por el número de equipos.

— ustedes son más, no es justo— decía el capitán del equipo de los niños — pero son hombres— se defendieron

— además nuestra delantera no podrá jugar porque tiene lastimado el tobillo, así que seremos 5 contra 5 mejor!— los niños negaron

—es mejor de 6! Ya sé porque no buscamos a alguien para que juegue con nosotros pero que sean mayores pero de nuestro mismo sexo— las niñas sonrieron ante la petición.

Los niños corriendo hacia nuestro cubito de hielo y le sonrieron. — oye sabes jugar fútbol?— pregunto uno, Toshiro asistio con un " si"

— quieres jugar con nosotros! Porfavor! Porfavor!— decían mientras unían sus manos en forma de petición, al albino le salió una venita roja y parpadeaba una y otra vez

— ha está bien— se puso de pie y los niños comenzaron festejar de alegría, las niñas al ver que ya habían conseguido los niños un nuevo integrante comenzaron a murmurar.

— ellos ya tienen a su integrante— decía una niña rubia, las demás asistieron.

— si pudiera yo jugar no habría problema— hablaba una peli-rosa — descuida Shara, ya buscaremos la solución—

— oigan! Y se llamamos a Karin-sama — los ojos de las niñas se iluminaron, una saco su móvil y marco.

— Hola— decía Karin, las chicas sonrieron — Karin-sama soy yo Alis puedes venir a jugar fútbol con nosotras?— pregunto

— si claro que si, en donde están?—

— el en la cancha de fútbol cerca del puente— contestó una peli-rosa — bien llegare como en 5 minutos— Karin colgó y se fue de su casa sin antes avisar le a su hermana que saldría, recogió su cabello negro en una coleta alta con un moño, dejando dos mechones en cada lado de su rostro y salió del lugar corriendo.

Al llegar gran fue su sorpresa, Toshiro estaban con un grupo de niños hablando y las niñas que le habían llamado la saludaron.

—Karin-sama!— decían las niñas con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro, el albino al escuchar el nombre de la peli-negra miro dónde venía la joven, ella realmente era muy hermosa!.

Continuará...


End file.
